


I’ll Fight For You ‘Till I Die

by Serenity24Luna (orphan_account)



Series: I'll Fight For You 'Till I Die (THG) [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity24Luna
Summary: What If what Peeta said at the Hunger Games Quarter Quell interview was true? About Katniss being pregnant? What if the Rebels took Peeta instead and Katniss was taken by the Capitol? What if Katniss was hijacked instead? What if there was a cure to hijacking that could save Katniss? What about their future? Based on the Hunger Games (1st, Catching Fire and the Mockingjay)
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy & Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen & Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Child(ren)/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: I'll Fight For You 'Till I Die (THG) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780234
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary -  
> What If what Peeta said at the Hunger Games Quarter Quell interview was true? About Katniss being pregnant? What if the Rebels took Peeta instead and Katniss was taken by the Capitol? What if Katniss was hijacked instead? What if there was a cure to hijacking that could save Katniss? What about their future? Based on the Hunger Games (1st, Catching Fire and the Mockingjay)
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT - new series based of THIS FIC coming soon. (Rated Explicit and fits in with all the inappropriate areas where my teenage brain is like OOOOOH YES PERFECT MHMM) Luv u all

**Chapter 1- Katniss’ POV**

I sit on the floor of the white living quarters inside the capitol, where they are holding me and my unborn child hostage. A new prep team walks inside and asks me to get dressed into some exotic dress, more like bright and colourful. I do as they say and even though I’ve only been here for three months, I’m slowly growing used to it, but every day my stomach grows bigger, I must be in my third trimester by now. I of course know the gender, how I know is because since Peeta said that I was pregnant at the interview, I knew I was about 2 months in. But what I was confused about was how he knew. Turns out that he didn’t know and he thought he was lying. How I got pregnant was honestly unexpected, we were drunk and lost ourselves.

I walk out of my living quarters with the peacekeepers tailing me closely and I walk into the interview room which I have only been in four times, two hunger games interviews and the two victory tour interviews. Caesar Flickerman shakes my hand gently and asks me to sit down and within five seconds the camera is focused on Caesar’s face and we are going live.

**Peeta’s POV**

They asked me to come to command, three months without seeing Katniss. I don’t know if she’s dead or alive. But I hope they have some form of trace on her now. I walk inside the room and take my seat, they are all staring at the capitol symbol on the screen above that’s connected to the wall. That’s when Caesar Flickerman comes up.

“Welcome all and a special welcome back to a special Katniss Everdeen” Caesar says in a not normal for his kind of personality voice. I freeze, they have to be kidding right. But unfortunately not when her face, red and scared appears on the screen.

“So Katniss, how are you?” Caesar asks. Katniss smiles lightly before speaking.

“Hi Caesar, I’m doing ok I guess” Katniss says sadly.

“So could you tell us about those nights in the arena during the quarter quell? We would all like to know what was running through your mind” Caesar asks. Katniss takes a deep breath and nods.

“While I was in that arena with Peeta…” Katniss stifles but continues. “All I wanted to do was protect Peeta, so he could get out of there alive.” She said gently. “so he could live a happy life without me. But then of course he knew about the pregnancy and I didn’t know how he did. I never told anyone and then he announce that I was pregnant to the whole of Panem and the districts.” Katniss finished as she looked at her hands. By this point in time I was out of my seat still processing the news. Katniss was actually pregnant. I was going to be a father, if she lived any longer.

“So Katniss, obviously snow thought Peeta was lying about you being pregnant and that’s why he didn’t cancel the games, Correct?” Caesar asked politely.

“Yes, he thought he was lying, but he really wasn’t. But he was only saying that to stop the games to protect me. I knew I had to tell him at one point in time.” Katniss said sadly as her hand directed to her swollen abdomen. Her eyes filled with tears.

“We can stop now if you want” says Caesar.

“Is there more to discuss?” Katniss snaps, her hormones obviously getting ahead of her.

“I was going to ask on your opinion on the war. But obviously…” Katniss shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

“I want everyone to know, no matter what side were on to stop and think about what we are doing. Think about what this war means for humans together, killing off our species completely” Katniss says.

“I’m sorry Katniss I don’t quite follow” Caesar said, obviously

“There won’t be enough of us to keep going. We can’t fight one another Caesar. So please put down your weapons. We’ve lost anyway, it’s all over” she cries loudly.

“So…you’re calling a cease fire?” Caesar asked carefully.

“Yes of course I’m calling a cease fire” Katniss yells loudly before sniffing. “Sorry hormones” she laughs while sniffing.

“So steering away from the topic… how is the baby?” Ceaser asks curiously. My instincts dragging back to reality, the baby.

Katniss smiles gently to Ceaser as he takes her hand. “According to the doctors the baby is fine, I know the gender too but I guess I’m scared if Peeta is watching, because if he is I really didn’t want him to find out about her this way.” Katniss says and then quickly realising what she did. I stood shocked, we were going to have a daughter. I let out a happily chuckle and continued to watch.

“So it’s a girl then?” Caesar asks with a bright smile. Katniss nods. “have you thought about names?” he asks. Another nod from Katniss.

“Well I had thought of a name since I don’t know if Peeta’s alive or not but If he is Im pretty sure boys can’t pick girls names.” Katniss chuckles.

“so what’s the name?” Caesar asks.

“Willow Primrose Mellark” Katniss says.

“That’s a beautiful name, but why Primrose and mostly why Mellark?” Ceaser asks

“Primrose for my sister because I guess if anything happens to her, IF anything does then I will hopefully be able to look at her in my daughter. And Mellark because if anything would happen to either myself …” at this point she was crying. “They would have a piece of me forever” she cried.

“Well I think our time is up Katniss, thank you so much for joining us today, and I guess we’ll see you this time next week” Ceaser said and the screen cut black before showing the capitol logo. I find many pairs of eyes on me especially Gale’s. I could immediately tell he was mad at me for getting Katniss pregnant.

“So the girl is pregnant with his child and it looks like she’s being tortured” one of the people around the table mentioned. I sat down and pulled out the picture of Katniss and myself after the first hunger games and looked at it. I ran my finger over her face before I realised Gale was staring at me.

“You actually joking? You knocked her up?” Gale asked angrily.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen Gale.” I said gently hoping to calm him down.

“Yeah well it did” he said angrily “and how did it come to this?” he asked me again.

“She was drunk somehow, and she begged me Gale. I was drunk too” I said as my hands hit the table with too much force.

“Ok Peeta calm down” Haymitch said in his sober form. I was surprised when I finally found that district 13 doesn’t accept alcohol unless it’s for medical reasons.

“I should go” I said as I stood up from my chair.

“Mr Mellark, if you stay you get to hear about the mission to rescue Miss Everdeen” said President Coin. I nodded and sat down as they figured out how to get the love of my life back into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Peeta’s POV**

Two months later I am sitting here in my living quarters in district 12, tracing Katniss’ face on the picture we took before the quell. Wishing I could be with her and our unborn daughter. It had been a month since she was last broadcasted. We had been to district 4 but came back and that was only a few days ago so I’m guessing she’d be broadcasted soon so I’m waiting for a meeting to be scheduled. A few minutes later, Gale runs in panting while placing his hand on the side of his waist.

“Peeta, the capitol is due to broadcast any minute now come on” he said as I stood up and ran to the elevator with him, and by the time we got there, I saw her with more scars on her face and her eyes had red bags underneath them.

**Katniss’ POV**

I sit in the chair that is where Caesar and I do the interviews. Today based of attacks on District 4. They have been torturing me while I am here. As long as I’m pregnant they can’t do any serious harm. I’m just hoping that I can get out of here soon.

“So Katniss, welcome back” Caesar says to me and I smile sadly.

“Thanks Caesar” I say simply before letting out a little grunt from the baby’s kick.

“are you ok Katniss? Is it the baby?” he asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

“She’s just been very active at the moment” I say with a smile and nodding.

“So can you start on the details of the attack on the lake in District 4 please?” he asked. I sighed and started reading off the panel that they give me until the screen suddenly goes black and the rebel symbol, the mocking jay appears. Then a video of Peeta looking into the lake as he holds the token from the Quarter Quell.

“Peeta” I mumble before another kick was delivered to my abdomen. Then the screen goes back to the writing.

“Please continue Katniss” Caesar says and I continue reading before the same thing happens but instead I can now hear his voice.

“god I love you Katniss, I don’t know if you are alive or not but I wish you were with me…” it says before it returns back to text. Then it hits my mind. I have to save Peeta.

“Peeta” I sob but try to hold myself together. “They’re coming, District 13 Tonight” I manage to say. They cut all the screens back and the Peacekeepers take me away and shove me into a fully white room, except for the bed which is silver and the door which is a cream colour. That’s when a TV pops out of the wall and starts playing clips of Peeta and Myself during the 74th Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell.

**Peeta’s POV**

I sit stunned as the screen goes black, but not quick enough to see that she’s getting taken away by the peacekeepers. The whole of District 13 goes into the secret evacuation bunkers.

“We have to get the other victors back from the capitol, we need to put the plan into action now” I yell at the frantic people. But all I receive from them was no words directed to me, but a simple nod from President Coin.

**Katniss’ POV**

I have been here for 2 weeks now, I get fed once a day which is worse than before but k=no-one dares to touch me. as I sit on the bed in the mainly white room, I watch the videos but the voice of some person overrides the original. These voices fill my head and I immediately let myself get ahead of everything. Then I welcome the darkness…

The next thing I know is that I’m sitting on another white bed with a white hospital gown on. I recognise that I’m still pregnant. All I can do it sit down and look at the different arrays of things in the room. That’s when I feel it. The tightness in lower region before the pain hits me. I scream and groan painfully before the nurses rush in. within a few hours I give birth to my daughter.

“Can I hold her” I ask but I receive a shake of a head as they all clear out. I hear the murmur of ‘take her daughter to her father’ and I stop. “Why” I yell.

“Because you came from the capitol so we have to take pre-cautions.” She says as they walk out the room leaving me alone with no-one.

**Peeta’s POV**

When they announce Katniss, Johanna and Annie are in the hospital, Finnick and I immediately asked to be excused. We were declined for safety reasons. An hour later a nurse rushes inside the meeting.

“Sorry to disturb President Coin but I have a message for Mr Peeta Mellark.” She says gently and apologetically.

“I’m sure it can wait miss” President Coin says in her usual tone.

“It’s urgent Ms” She says, and that’s when I realise that its Prim.

“Prim?” I say confused.

“Very well then but be quick” Coin says.

“Peeta, its Katniss… she’s…” Prim says.

“What’s wrong with Katniss Prim?” I ask I hold onto her shoulders gently.

“She’s… Gone into the final stage of labour” She says, and then it hits me like a bullet. She’s in labour.

“Thank you for telling me Prim, but I can’t come until the meetings finished ok. Please just go into there and tell her that I love her” I say receiving a cough from gale.

“I can’t we’re not allowed to see anyone who was taken by the capitol” she says. Then it hits me, she’s all alone, with no one to comfort her through the pain. “but the head nurse said that when its over, when she’s given birth, you can see Willow” prim said quickly as she smiled gently and left. I sighed and nodded as I sat at the meeting table under her command. I couldn’t wait to hold little Willow Primrose Mellark. But when can I see Katniss? I am so desperate that I pull out the picture one more time and look at her face.


	3. Chapter 3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of it is peeta's POV just heads up

**Chapter 3- Peeta’s POV**

After training I rushed down to the hospital to greet my daughter. Once she was in my hands I smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Can I see Katniss please? I want to tell her how grateful I am” I asked, basically begged. Eventually Haymitch came up to me from behind and looked at willow.

“She’s got her eyes and beauty” Haymitch mumbled.

“I want to see Katniss” I said suddenly as I broke the silence between us.

“That’s not a good idea mate” he said.

“I don’t care” I said angrily. “I’ll give her to Prim and I’ll let you come with me if you’re that concerned” I negotiated with him.

“Fine but if something happens, the blame is on you” he says as he opens the door for me. I walk in and look at Katniss who’s sitting on the bed. I smile and walk over to her. She looks at me shocked for a few seconds.

“Hey Katniss” I say gently as I reach out my arm to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, but as soon as it gets closer, she pushes it away. “Katniss it’s me… It’s Peeta” I say, which causes her to trigger something.

“I should have never given you the berries, I should never have teamed up with you during the games. I should have killed you when I got the chance” she yells. “I HATE YOU, DON’T EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER OR I’LL KILL YOU” she screams loudly. Then she lunges at me and punches me in the face and within a second we are separated and I’m taken by Haymitch.

“Okay buddie, what happened” he asks me as if I did something wrong. I shrugged and sighed as prim handed back Willow. Then Beetee arrives and looks at Katniss.

“She’s been hijacked” he says.

“She’s been what?” I ask.

“Hijacked. I’ve heard about it. It’s a technique that the capitol uses with tracker-jacker venom to alter memories with fear.” Beetee says. I stop. So they’ve altered Katniss’ memories of us?

“is there a kind of antidote?” I ask desperately.

“Yes, we just have to reverse the process with the venom and get rid of the fear of you. Then we make her a drink of the antidote for the venom and then she should be good” Beetee says. “it will take a few days, the most is a week but then there’s a risk it could backfire and I need your approval to do it” Beetee says in a concerned voice.

“Yes anything to save her” I say desperately. “I’ll go set up Willow’s Nursery in my compartment to distract myself” I said as I started walking off towards my compartment daughter in my arms.

\- - - 1 week later - - -

Seven days later I’m sitting in the waiting room outside the hospital with little Willow in my arms. Waiting on the news of Katniss and her recovery. They have tested everyone that she knew but at first one mention of me and she’d scream profanities and death threats, then they’d sedate her. When Prim’s Mother came out I shot up, being careful of sleeping Willow in my arms.

“You can see her…do you want prim to look after Willow?” she asked. I nodded and handed over my blonde haired daughter to her. Then I opened to door to her hospital room. She continued to look at her hands as she fiddled with them.

“Katniss… I hope you changed your mind about killing me” I chuckled as I sat down on the chair next to the bed. She mumbled something but continued to look at her hands. “umm I didn’t hear you” I said politely and carefully.

“I’m sorry Peeta… I didn’t mean what I said.” She said clearly.

“Look at me” I said loudly as I touched her cheek. She turned her head to me and I slipped my hands down to hers. “I know what you said, and I know you didn’t mean them. The capitol did this to you Katniss. Not you. The Capitol. And you should know that Willow’s fine. I’ve been taking care of her. And you should know that whatever happens, I’ll still love you” I said as I looked into her eyes and smiled. She suddenly pressed her lips to mine for the first time since the games. We sat like that until the noise of the door opening broke us apart, immediately alerting the presence of another.

“Hey Catnip” says Gale calmly. Katniss’ face lit up as she smiled and hugged him, a small cough from me broke them apart.

“Gale, you never visited me” she huffed as she sat next to me on the bed. Gale only smiled and shook his head.

“Well after you punching Peeta in the face, I decided that I’d wait for the antidote to work” he chuckled.

“Gale…” I said in a warning tone as he started taking about what I was like while she was gone.

“Okay! Okay… I’ll go get Prim and Willow because if you aren’t trying to kill Peeta then I think it’s all safe” he said as he walked towards the door. Her face lit up at the mention of their names and she smiled.

“Is she ok?” Katniss asked me. I nodded and smiled. “is she a pain? Have you been getting any sleep” she asked again. I chuckled and nodded.

“Willow’s fine, she was born pre-mature though… luckily she was well developed so she lived” I say with a smile. “I made the nursery already. I won’t tell you to much, it’ll spoil the surprise” I said with a smile as I take back her hand and rub circles in the palm.

“Wait Prim’s here? Where are we Peeta? What about my mother? And your family?” she asked realising her surroundings.

“Katniss, once you shot the arrow, well within fifteen minutes the Capitol launched bombs on District 12. Everywhere except the Victors Village. My family died while Gale retrieved 800 members of the district into the meadow. They were taken to District 13, which is where we are now. We are in the evacuation bunkers now after you warned us about the bombings.” Peeta said as he frowned.

“But Peeta, your family” she says sadly.

“As I told you in that arena, no-one needs me Katniss” I say with a sigh.

“Willow needs you Peeta, she’s your daughter… and I need you Peeta, I need you because I love you” she says before kissing me gently again. “now can I finally see Willow” she asks with a laugh and I nod. Anything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying next chapter will be katniss and willow spending time and i have altered the time line to the story for the basics of it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss' POV today :)   
> i dont own the games but im borrowing them for a while :))))))

**Chapter 4- Katniss’ POV**

I sit on the bed as Peeta walks out and within a minute he has retrieved Willow in his arms from Prim. I smile gently as he coos to the new born and sits down next to me.

“Hello Willow. I’m your Mama” I say as Peeta kisses my cheek. I smile as her eyes open revealing the grey eyes that I knew had to come from me. as on que Willow starts crying and I assume she’s hungry so I slip down my gown revealing my breasts. I lift her up to it and she immediately grabs it and starts feeding herself. I chuckle and turn to Peeta who can’t seem to keep his eyes off my chest.

“Peeta” I say with a chuckle as I pinch his nose. He chuckles and smiles.

“Sorry hard not to look when this is the first time I have been able to look there without being drunk… I’m kinda glad that she’s hungry otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to see that beautiful sight” he chuckles as he kissed me quickly before standing up. “Maybe a round tonight, what do you say to that hmm?” he suggests with a smirk before kissing my cheek. I smirk back to him.

“But what if I get pregnant Peeta, I don’t want another one” I whine. He smiles and chuckles with a shake of his head.

“Katniss, you won’t get pregnant by all means.” He says with a smile as he nods to Willow who is asleep in my arms.

“Aww” I sigh as I fix up my gown and give her back to Peeta. He smiles back to me and we walk off towards Peeta’s room.

\- - 3 Weeks Later - - -

“Katniss we’ve both got to go to command. Let’s quickly drop Willow off-” Peeta’s says to me.

“We can’t Peeta, Mum and Prim are busy. We’re just going to have to take her.” I say as I pick up Willow who is sleepily looking at me with her grey eyes. “How did we make this Peeta? Like look she’s adorable, yes you are, yes you are” I ask before cooing to the one month old.

“Katniss” Peeta whines to me before kissing my cheek. “Let’s go” he says as walks towards the door. I wrap Willow around my hip and continue to walk outside. Willow giggles as I bounce her on my hip and I join in the giggling. Within no time we’ve made it to command and I haven’t stopped coddling Willow.

“ah, Ms Everdeen and Mr Mellark. Glad you can make it…” Plutarch Heavensbee says then finally realising the giggling daughter on my hip. “… and Miss Mellark as well… do you have to bring in the baby Ms Everdeen” he asks me.

“Prim and Mum aren’t able to look after her today on such short notice. So yes because I don’t trust anyone else with her.” I say lightly as I take my seat next to Peeta.

“So we are going to be filming a bunch of propos to be aired to the capitol. Thanks to Beetee we were able to do that multiple times before” Plutarch says.

“We don’t have any film though” Peeta says.

“Yes but later today we will be going to the hospital in District 8 to record some tape. Of our Mockingjay” Boggs says gently.

“Who’s the Mockingjay?” Peeta asks.

“Katniss, if she agrees” Plutarch says with a shrug towards me. I smile and think.

“Can I talk privately after please” I say because I need to think of Ideas and such. They nod and I pull a small smile.

As the Meeting goes on further, Willow starts to cry and I sigh. She has to be hungry right? I changed her before I came here. I sigh and apologise and start to tug down my shirt when Peeta stops me.

“My view only Katniss, go outside or somewhere more private” he says with a smirk and I playfully swat him arm and stand up. I walk towards the door and open it. I let one breast loose and Willow takes it quickly and begins to feed herself. After a few minutes Peeta opens the door and he walks out to me.

“Do they want me Peeta…” I say “Peeta you creep stop looking” I say as I cover myself. He chuckles and smiles.

“Yes they want you Katniss… and by the way I can’t help that you are that beautiful” Peeta says with a smirk before kissing my lips. “by the way Gale yelled at me for that night you met Willow for the first time out of your stomach, about how we…” Peeta said carefully not finishing his sentence. “Well apparently the noise went all throughout the floor we were on because of the hallways and don’t forget he’s on our floor a few rooms down” he says to me with a smile. I chuckle and look down at Willow who has finished feeding herself.

“Someone was hungry” I say as I fix my shirt up and hold Peeta’s hand. Suddenly the door bursts open and most of the people in the meeting walk out chattering. I sigh knowing I have to go in. I hand Willow to Peeta and they follow behind me as I walk back inside.

“Ok, so this is the deal. I’ll be your Mockingjay” I say clearly. “But I have some conditions, My Family, as in Prim and my Mother gets to keep the cat” this sets of an argument of course. We come to an agreement where Buttercup can come and go to do his business but if he misses curfew he will be locked out. If he causes security problems he’ll be shot immediately. That sounds ok. Not so different from how he’s been living since we left. Except for the shooting part. If he looks too thin, I can slip him a few entrails, provided my next request.

“I want to hunt. With Gale. Out in the woods” I say. Peeta tries to argue with my point about Gale since we all know how he feels about me. we are immediate given two hours a day, deduction from our training time. A quarter mile radius with communication units and tracker anklets. “I kill Snow” I add and there’s a nod around the table of acceptance.

“all right, but you better perform” says coin finally.

“I’ll perform once you’ve made the announcement” I say.

“no” says coin.

“No? you will agree to my terms or you will find another Mockingjay” I say angrily “you will pledge this in front of the population of Thirteen and the remainder of Twelve or you will have to find another Mockingjay” I say again as I look at Peeta then coin. My words hang in the air for a moment.

“That’s her, that’s what we want” Plutarch whispers to Coin but just loud enough so I can hear.

“Ok, I’ll call a national security assembly during reflection today. I’ll make the announcement then” Coin says in an order of a tone before leaving. I am handed something which looks to be a sketchbook by Plutarch suddenly and I open it with caution.

“Cinna” I whisper.

“Yes. He made me promise not to show you this book until you’ve decided to be the Mockingjay on your own” Plutarch says. I turn the pages slowly, seeing each detail of the uniform. The carefully tailored layers of body armour, the hidden weapons in the boots and belt, the special reinforcements over my heart. On the final page, under a sketch of my mockingjay pin, Cinna's written, I'm still betting on you. "

When did he..." My voice fails me.

"Let's see. Well, after the Quarter Quell announcement. A few weeks before the Games maybe? There are not only the sketches. We have your uniforms. Oh, and Beetee's got something really special waiting for you down in the armoury. I won't spoil it by hinting," says Plutarch.

"You're going to be the best-dressed rebel in history," says Peeta with a smile. Suddenly, I realize he's been holding out on me. Like Cinna, he's wanted me to make this decision all along. I smile as I walk outside the meeting room with Peeta and Willow within my reach as we make our way to the assembly.

Words are another thing not wasted in 13. Coin calls the audience to attention and tells them I have consented to be the Mockingjay. the words coming out of her mouth are news to me. "But in return for this unprecedented request, Soldier Everdeen has promised to devote herself to our cause. It follows that any deviance from her mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity would be terminated and the fate of the four victors determined by the law of District Thirteen. As would her own. Thank you."

In other words, I step out of line and we’re all dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Katniss’ POV**

Peeta and I head over to Beetee where he apparently has a surprise for me. I hold little and still fragile Willow in my arms while Peeta’s arms wrap around my waist all protective like. Probably hoping to not loose me again. The Special Defence level is situated almost as far down as the dungeons where we found the prep team. It's a beehive of rooms full of computers, labs, research equipment, and testing ranges.

When we ask for Beetee, we're directed through the maze until we reach an enormous plate-glass window. Inside is the first beautiful thing I've seen in the District 13 compound: a replication of a meadow, filled with real trees and flowering plants, and alive with hummingbirds. Beetee sits motionless in a wheelchair at the centre of the meadow, watching a spring-green bird hover in mid-air as it sips nectar from a large orange blossom. His eyes follow the bird as it darts away, and he catches sight of us. He gives a friendly wave for us to join him inside.

The air's cool and breathable, not humid and muggy as I'd expected. From all sides comes the whir of tiny wings, which I used to confuse with the sound of insects in our woods at home. I have to wonder what sort of fluke allowed such a pleasing place to be built here.

Beetee still has the pallor of someone in convalescence, but behind those ill-fitting glasses, his eyes are alight with excitement. "Aren't they magnificent? Thirteen has been studying their aerodynamics here for years. Forward and backward flight, and speeds up to sixty miles per hour. If only I could build you wings like these, Katniss!"

“I doubt I could manage then, Beetee” I laugh”

“Here one second, gone the next. Can you bring down a hummingbird down with an arrow?” he asks.

“I’ve never tried. Not much meat on them” I answer.

“No. And you’re not the one to kill for sport” he says “I bet they’d be hard to shoot though”

"You could snare them maybe," Gale says. That’s when I realise he’s in the room. His face takes on that distant look it wears when he's working something out.

“Gale” I say with a soft smile. He smiles back but doesn’t acknowledge Peeta or Willow.

"Take a net with a very fine mesh. Enclose an area and leave a mouth of a couple square feet. Bait the inside with nectar flowers. While they're feeding, snap the mouth shut. They'd fly away from the noise but only encounter the far side of the net."

"Would that work?" asks Beetee.

"I don't know. Just an idea," says Gale. "They might outsmart it."

"They might. But you're playing on their natural instincts to flee danger. Thinking like your prey...that's where you find their vulnerabilities," says Beetee.

“Beetee, Plutarch said you had something for me” I said.

"Right. I do. Your new bow." He presses a hand control on the arm of the chair and wheels out of the room. As we follow him through the twists and turns of Special Defence, he explains about the chair. "I can walk a little now. It's just that I tire so quickly. It's easier for me to get around this way. How's Finnick doing?"

"He's...he's having concentration problems," I answer. I don't want to say he had a complete mental meltdown.

"Concentration problems, eh?" Beetee smiles grimly. "If you knew what Finnick's been through the last few years, you'd know how remarkable it is he's still with us at all. Tell him I've been working on a new trident for him, though, will you? Something to distract him a little." Distraction seems to be the last thing Finnick needs, but I promise to pass on the message.

\- - - A few hours later - - -

“Kat, I’m going back to put Willow asleep if you aren’t done” Peeta says to me as he kisses my cheek and smiles at me. I give him a peck and kiss Willow’s short, blonde hair.

“Kat?” Gale says angrily from behind me. “You guys are seriously together now Catnip?”

“Umm yeah” I say as I pick up Willow from Peeta’s arms. “We kinda have to be since we have Willow now and she’s both of our daughter” I say gently hoping to calm him down. 

“Yeah but you don’t always have to rely on Mellark” says Gale.

“What are you saying Gale?” I ask him angrily.

“You know what I’m saying Catnip” he says. “You know how I feel about you” he says. “I know about your fears about starting a family. About marrying and about love. How you can’t look at anyone that way except your family” he says. “I don’t know what’s changes Katniss but I don’t like it” he finishes finally.

“Somethings change Gale” I say anger rising up in me. “I know you used to love me but I never felt that way in return.” I say. “You know I love Peeta and you are jealous because you wanted me but instead I chose Peeta” I say. “You know that I have fears about starting a family but that hasn’t changes. One look at Willow and you love her immediately fall in love with her” I say as I turn around and look at Peeta before walking out of the room.

**Peeta’s POV**

Hearing Katniss speak like that to Gale made me feel so good. But I felt bad when she stormed out of the Special Defence room.

“So you loved her” I ask Gale as if I didn’t notice this before.

“So what?” he asks as he slumps into the chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

“You know how Finnick and Annie are having their wedding in a few months’ time?” I ask. He nods. “I’m going to ask her to marry me” I said with a shrug.

“I told you her fears about marrying. She’ll say no” Gale said with a smirk.

“You don’t know that Hawthorn” I say as I walk towards the door.

“Keep thinking that Mellark” Gale yells as I walk out the door catching up to Katniss.


	6. Chapter 6 - updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED PLEASE LOOK <3

**Chapter 6- Katniss’ POV**

I walked down the halls towards the hospital department of District 13. Today I had an examination for how my Rehabilitation is going from the Hijacking. Peeta was following close behind me with Willow in his arms. After about five minutes of waiting in the waiting room, I am administrated inside the room, leaving Peeta and Willow alone.

**Peeta’s POV**

After about an hour of waiting, the doctor comes to me with a face that I haven’t seen before.

“Are you Peeta Mellark?” he asks. I nod. “Well Ms Everdeen is progressing really fast but there’s something I must tell you. It’s not permanent but it’s temporary.” He said and I give an eager nod as I stand up. “When we were reversing the process. We’ve have noticed that she’s been well honest…” he asks.

“Yeah why?” I ask back.

“Well the reversing process of the hijacking failed. But only by a few details. She will be back to normal in a few hours considering we’ve made her drink the antidote to the venom again” he said before giving a brief nod and backing away to let Katniss out.

\- - - A few hours later - - - **(Katniss’ POV)**

We are all outside the hospital in District 8, well Except for Peeta who is in 13 looking after Willow. A woman whose dark brown eyes are puffy and she smells of metal and sweat. Boggs is standing next to her.

“This is Commander Payler of Eight. Commander, this is Soldier Katniss Everdeen” Boggs says. She looks young to me, way too young to be a commander. She looks like she is in her early thirties.

“Yeah, I know who she is. Especially after the capitol took her and you picked up the wrong Victor out the arena.” Says Paylor. “We weren’t sure you were alive, good to know now”

“I’m still not sure myself. It’s been hard” I say

“Been in recovery, bad concussion, Hijacked but stable now” he says “she insisted on seeing your wounded.” Boggs says and I nod. Everyone nods and I walk inside after a few minutes of walking inside I hear a voice.

“Katniss?” the voice says coming from an elderly woman who is injured “Katniss Everdeen? Is that really you?” she asks.

"Yeah, it's me," I get out. Joy. That's the expression on her face. At the sound of my voice, it brightens, erases the suffering momentarily.

"You're alive! We didn't know. People said you were, but we didn't know!" she says excitedly.

"I got pretty banged up. But I got better," I say. "Just like you will."

"I've got to tell my brother!" The woman struggles to sit up and calls to someone a few beds down. "Eddy! Eddy! She's here! It's Katniss Everdeen!" the whole hospital erupts in chatter until one question quiets them all.

“Katniss, what about the baby?” some woman asks. I smile and pat my abdomen.

“She was a tough one but she’s fine. She’s actually with Peeta as we speak all safe” I say as the word quickly spreads across the hospital. I smile before Gale comes and taps me on the shoulder.

“There’s a problem” Gale says “incoming bombers from the capitol, we need to get to the hover craft” he says as we walk into the group.

Unsure of what's going on, I take off running along the front of the warehouse, heading for the alley that leads to the airstrip. But I don't sense any immediate threat. The sky's an empty, cloudless blue. The street's clear except for the people hauling the wounded to the hospital. There's no enemy, no alarm. Then the sirens begin to wail. Within seconds, a low-flying V-shaped formation of Capitol hoverplanes appears above us, and the bombs begin to fall. I'm blown off my feet, into the front wall of the warehouse. There's a searing pain just above the back of my right knee. Something has struck my back as well, but doesn't seem to have penetrated my vest. I try to get up, but Boggs pushes me back down, shielding my body with his own. The ground ripples under me as bomb after bomb drops from the planes and detonates.

It's a horrifying sensation being pinned against the wall as the bombs rain down. What was that expression my father used for easy kills? Like shooting fish in a barrel. We are the fish, the street the barrel.

"Katniss!" I'm startled by Haymitch's voice in my ear.

"What? Yes, what? I'm here!" I answer.

"Listen to me. We can't land during the bombing, but it's imperative you're not spotted," he says.

"So they don't know I'm here?" I assumed, as usual, it was my presence that brought on punishment.

"Intelligence thinks no. That this raid was already scheduled," says Haymitch.

"Now Plutarch's voice comes up, calm but forceful. The voice of a Head Gamemaker used to calling the north corner. Can you get there?"

"We'll do our best," says Boggs. Plutarch must be in everyone's ear, because my bodyguards and crew are getting up. My eye instinctively searches for Gale and sees he's on his feet, apparently unharmed.

"You've got maybe forty-five seconds to the next wave," says Plutarch.

I give a grunt of pain as my right leg takes the weight of my body, but I keep moving. No time to examine the injury. Better not to look now, anyway. Fortunately, I have on shoes that Cinna designed. They grip the asphalt on contact and spring free of it on release. I'd be hopeless in that ill-fitting pair that 13 assigned to me. Boggs has the lead, but no one else passes me. Instead they match my pace, protecting my sides, my back. I force myself into a sprint as the seconds tick away. We pass the second gray warehouse and run along a dirt brown building. Up ahead, I see a faded blue facade. Home of the bunker. We have just reached another alley, need only to cross it to arrive at the door, when the next wave of bombs begins. I instinctively dive into the alley and roll toward the blue wall. This time it's Gale who throws himself over me to provide one more layer of protection from the bombing. It seems to go on longer this time, but we are farther away. I shift onto my side and find myself looking directly into Gale's eyes. For an instant the world recedes and there is just his flushed face, his pulse visible at his temple, his lips slightly parted as he tries to catch his breath.

"You all right?" he asks, his words nearly drowned out by an explosion.

"Yeah. I don't think they've seen me," I answer. "I mean, they're not following us."

"No, they've targeted something else," says Gale. "I know, but there's nothing back there but - " The realization hits us at the same time.

"The hospital." Instantly, Gale's up and shouting to the others. "They're targeting the hospital!"

"Not your problem," says Plutarch firmly. "Get to the bunker."

"But there's nothing there but the wounded!" I say.

"Katniss." I hear the warning note in Haymitch's voice and know what's coming. "Don't you even think about - !" I yank the earpiece free and let it hang from its wire. With that distraction gone, I hear another sound. Machine gun fire coming from the roof of the dirt brown warehouse across the alley. Someone is returning fire. Before anyone can stop me, I make a dash for an access ladder and begin to scale it. Climbing. One of the things I do best.

"Don't stop!" I hear Gale say behind me. Then there's the sound of his boot on someone's face. If it belongs to Boggs, Gale's going to pay for it dearly later on. I make the roof and drag myself onto the tar. I stop long enough to pull Gale up beside me, and then we take off for the row of machine gun nests on the street side of the warehouse. Each looks to be manned by a few rebels. We skid into a nest with a pair of soldiers, hunching down behind the barrier.

"Boggs know you're up here?" To my left I see Paylor behind one of the guns, looking at us quizzically. I try to be evasive without flat-out lying. "He knows where we are, all right." Paylor laughs. "I bet he does. You been trained in these?" She slaps the stock of her gun. "I have. In Thirteen," says Gale. "But I'd rather use my own weapons." "Yes, we've got our bows." I hold mine up, then realize how decorative it must seem. "It's more deadly than it looks." "It would have to be," says Paylor. "All right. We expect at least three more waves. They have to drop their sight shields before they release the bombs. That's our chance. Stay low!" I position myself to shoot from one knee. "Better start with fire," says Gale.

I nod and pull an arrow from my right sheath. If we miss our targets, these arrows will land somewhere - probably the warehouses across the street. A fire can be put out, but the damage an explosive can do may be irreparable. Suddenly, they appear in the sky, two blocks down, maybe a hundred yards above us. Seven small bombers in a V formation. "Geese!" I yell at Gale. He'll know exactly what I mean. During migration season, when we hunt fowl, we've developed a system of dividing the birds so we don't both target the same ones. I get the far side of the V, Gale takes the near, and we alternate shots at the front bird. There's no time for further discussion. I estimate the lead time on the hoverplanes and let my arrow fly. I catch the inside wing of one, causing it to burst into flames. Gale just misses the point plane. A fire blooms on an empty warehouse roof across from us. He swears under his breath. The hoverplanes I hit swerves out of formation, but still releases its bombs. It doesn't disappear, though. Neither does one other I assume was hit by gunfire. The damage must prevent the sight shield from reactivating.

We realise when it’s too late, they’ve hit the hospital. The building burst into flames and I panic.

“Why would they do that? Why would they target people who are already dying?” I ask gale

“Scare the others off, prevent the wounded from seeking help” Gale says “what would the capitol do with a bunch of damaged slaves if they won?”

I slowly turn my back to the hospital and find Cressida, flanked by the insects and standing a couple of yards in front of me. “Katniss” She says “President Snow just had them air the bombing live. Then he made an appearance to say that this was his way of sending a message to the rebels. What about you? Would you like to tell the rebels anything?”

“Yes” I whisper as the red blinking light of one of the cameras catches my eye and I immediately know I’m being recorded. “Yes” I say more forcefully “I want to tell the rebels that I am alive, recovered from my Hijacking, Given birth to my daughter and she is safe. That I’m right here in District Eight where the capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women and children. There will be no survivors. The shock I’ve been feeling gives way to fury “I want to tell people that if you think for one second the capitol will treat us fairly if there’s a cease-fire, you’re deluding yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do” my hands automatically point to the horror around me “THIS… THIS IS WHAT THEY DO! And we MUST fight back!”

I’ve moved forwards towards the camera now as my rage continues “President Snow says he’s sending us a message? Well, I have one for him. You can torture us, Hijack us to make us kill people we love, bomb us, burn us and our districts to the ground but do you see that?” One of the cameras follows as I point to the planes burning on the roof of the warehouse across from us. The Capitol seal on a wing glows clearly through the flames. "Fire is catching!" I am shouting now, determined that he will not miss a word. "And if we burn, you burn with us!" My last words hang in the air. I feel suspended in time. Held aloft in a cloud of heat that generates not from my surroundings, but from my own being. "Cut!" Cressida's voice snaps me back to reality, extinguishes me. She gives me a nod of approval. "That's a wrap."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return from 8, Nightmares & Leaving for 12

**Chapter 7- Peeta’s POV**

I sat down with willow in my arms, bouncing her on my knee. Her laugh kept pulling me back to her when I’d drift off and start to think about the worst that could happen to Katniss. After a few hours I heard they were back. When I found out that Katniss and Gale went together I was angry but he knows where we stand. I smile when I see Katniss walking down towards me all in one piece except for her hair which is a complete mess.

“Katniss” I say as she hugs me tightly. I chuckle as I play with her hair.

“Hello Willow” Katniss says to Willow as she looks at the baby on my side in the onesie.

“No hey Peeta or anything?” I tease and she smiles. I sigh and smile at her as she talks to Willow. “Okay, Okay. My turn now” I say with a smile as she turns to me and gives me a quick kiss in the lips.

“Hello Peeta” she says with a smile before kissing me on the lips.

“Ugh can you two seriously get a brake” Gale says with a tone of annoyance behind me. “I’m surprised you’ve even changed your mind about having kid’s Catnip” he says as Katniss takes Willow from my arms.

“What’s the deal Gale” she asks annoyed as we hold hands and walk down the hall.

“Don’t worry about it” he says. “So Mellark, have you told her where you’re all going tomorrow?” Gale asks me with an eyebrow up.

“No not yet” I say slowly. Katniss pulls to a halt and looks to me suspiciously. “We’re just going to the victor’s Village in District 12 to film some more propagandas” I say with a smile. She pulls a sad smile and nods but starts to walk again.

“oh did I tell you that Finnick and Annie are pulling the wedding forwards, it’s a few weeks from now. Coin and Plutarch are going to be filming another propo there” Katniss says to me. I raise my eyebrows and smile.

“Really?” I ask, still surprised that I’m going to have to fulfil my plans a few months earlier than expected.

“Yeah, it’s exiting isn’t it” she says happily but kind of sadly as we go to our room.

\- - - 10 hours later - - -

Hear rustling from next to me under the covers in the dark. I knew Katniss was there as we now slept in a bed together. It starts to get worse and I hold her down on the bed and try to shake her out of her nightmares but she stays in them. Eventually she screams and pushes herself into a seated position.

“Shh Katniss, it’s alright you’re safe” I say gently as she starts to hyperventilate. I place my hands on her back and rub them gently up and down, up and down, up and down. She eventually starts crying and I pull her up to my chest.

“Shh Katniss, it’s alright. You’re here with me. You’re safe right here” say gently as I begin to sooth her. “In and Out Katniss, in and Out” I say gently. Eventually she calms down and we stay in each other’s embrace. Suddenly Willow starts crying from across the room. Obviously woken by her mother’s troubles or hunger. I chuckle as I get up, leaving Katniss on the bed and pick up Willow. She takes her daughter gently and looks at her with a smile.

“You’re an amazing mother you know” I say as I kiss her cheek. She smiles at me and continues to feed Willow.

“They were planning to kill me once I gave birth to Willow” Katniss says quietly, but loud enough so I could hear. I frown and hold her hands. “but I guess at the time, they had better ideas instead of killing me, so they Hijacked me and kind of let me go with the rescue team” she says gently to me.

“They must’ve thought that District 13 wouldn’t have the cure, I guess they were wrong” she says with a soft smile as she continues to watch Willow. I frown as I kiss Willow’s forehead and eventually after she’s finished feeding, she falls asleep. I take her off the peaceful sleeping version of Katniss and place her back in, waiting for the new day to come.

\- - - a few hours later - - -

Katniss holds Willow in her arms, who is sleeping peacefully in her arms nightmare free. I smile at the bond of mother and daughter. The love for both of them overpowers the loud noises of the hovercraft that’s taken off and someone that calls my last name.

“MELLARK” a masculine voice yells at me and I turn to see Gale.

“What do you want Hawthorn” I say angrily for distracting me to him.

“I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you were too wimp and heartbroken to see the remains of District 12” he says with a cocky smirk.

“Shut it Gale” Katniss says harshly towards him and now I can’t contain a smirk that I was hoping would come to the surface.

“Peeta, Katniss, Gale I’ve got something to tell you” Finnick says nervously towards us and we all look over to him. “Well… Umm. You know how Annie and I are getting married soon for one, the propo and two, because well that’s what couples do eventually when they love each other” he says and I look up him, hoping he won’t reveal anything of my plans. “well Annie she’s uhh kind of umm” he says before looking at Katniss and her stomach which was once swollen.

“ _Pregnant_ ” I mouth and Finnick nods. Katniss looks between both Finnick and I and I walk up to her and whisper in her ear. “Katniss Annie’s Pregnant” I whisper and she looks at me shocked.

“Wait she’s actually-” Katniss blurts really loud before I press my lips and she moans. I smile and chuckle against her lips and I smile. Eventually we land in district 12 and Katniss, Willow, the recording crew and I leave the hovercraft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> District 12 AND THE ICONIC SONG - HANGING TREE :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
> also a really cute moment were Katniss and Peeta play real or not real... I came up with this early this week and i was like   
> OMG this would be so cute ❤❤✌  
> so please tell me ur feedback

**Chapter 8 - Katniss’ POV**

Peeta, Willow, The recording team and I leave the hovercraft. When we make our way down the ramp, Finnick and Gale decide to join us. I turn around and the first thing I see is the ashy remains of district 12. I frown as I walk through the district and eventually we enter the still standing Victors Village. I look at Peeta who looks at me and grasps my hand as we walk into my victor’s house. I open the front door with a creak and hand Willow who is squirming in my arms, to Peeta. He nods me on and I walk in to find everything in the same place. The camera crew follows Peeta into where the lounge and dining room is. I walk into the study and find a white rose planted within the vase of wild flowers. I pick it up and drop it before speedily walking out of the house with a slam of the door. I run down towards the forest and stop at a fallen down log. I see Peeta run towards me without Willow in his arms and stop briefly over the fence.

“Katniss” he pants loudly “are you ok?” he asks. I nod and frown.

“Yeah, sorry for scaring you… I guess it was to much” I say while looking at my nails. “Where’s Willow?” I ask curiously. Peeta smiles.

“With Finnick, we could give them some time alone if you want” he suggests and I nod before walking up to Peeta and hugging him. “What changed Katniss?” Peeta asks suddenly.

“What do you mean?” I ask confused.

“Gale told me everything, about your fears about family, marrying, love… he basically gave up loving you because of Willow, and he wants you to be happy” Peeta says and I frown.

“Somethings change Peeta” I say with a soft smile. “I remember the game we played when I was hijacked while on recovery” I say suddenly “it’s called real or not real. So if I was to ask you your favourite colour is orange like the sunset you would say…?” I ask Peeta and he smiles.

“Real” he answers and I smile. “Do you want to play it?” he asks gently as we walk towards the lake. He quickly notifies the rest of the crew to come to the lake before we sit down at the tree.

“Yeah sure, you start” I say with a smile as I hold his hand in mine.

“Your favourite colour is green” he says “real or not real?” he asks gently.

“Real” I say. We sit down for a few minutes going through questions before my mind strikes one up. “You love me, real or not real” I ask nervously as he turns to face me from the sudden question.

“Real” he says with a loving smile. “You think of me as a friend” he asks sadly when I remember back to before the Quarter Quell.

“Not real” I answer. “We have a daughter and we both love her” I ask.

“Real” he says and after a few seconds he registers his question and my answer. “You love me, real or not real?” he asks nervously as he frowns obviously expecting the obvious answer.

“Real… see somethings change” I say and his eyes light up. I bring our lips together for a kiss that was cut short by the rustling of the leaves behind us. We quickly break apart and we hear Haymitch from through the headpiece.

“You know I heard that Katniss” I hear his say and I turn around to see the whole crew that came out of the hovercraft behind me. I realise that they can probably hear him as he said that.

“Where’s Finnick” I ask breaking the silence and I see him comfort Gale from behind. He obviously heard the last bit.

“You want Willow back” Finnick asks and I nod. “She was easy, and quite cute” Finnick says and I chuckle.

“That’s a something new from Finnick Odiar” I say with a chuckle. “She’s adorable, isn’t she?” I ask and I get the nod from most people around. All except Gale, who won’t even accept what I now feel about Peeta and now anything that has to do with him, anything that has something to deal with me. We all sit around the lake eating our sandwiches. I sit next to Pollux. Eventually he taps me on the shoulder and writes in the dirt “ _sing_ ”. Of course since he can’t speak I don’t object.

“okay” I say before registering a song

“Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
where dead man called out  
for his love to flee  
strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
if we met at midnight  
in the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run  
So we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree” I sing. I notice that everyone is looking at me now. Peeta and Willow have stopped their playing in the water to listen to me but I still continue.

“Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope  
Side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run  
So we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
they say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
in the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
where dead man called out  
for his love to flee  
strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
if we met at midnight  
in the hanging tree” I sing and finish finally before hearing the clear words from beside me.

"CUT"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK THE MOMENT HAS COME (hehe srry)   
> ok so this chapter is litterally Finnick and Annie's Wedding and a special surprise   
> btw the next chapter will be...................................
> 
> not tellin ya srry ❤❤❤✌✌✌😁😁😁😝😝😝

**Chapter 9- Peeta’s POV**

I’ve been nervous about this for weeks. I had to sneakily take the pearl I gave Katniss away from her but apparently she turned the room upside down while I was gone to talk to Finnick looking for it and cried for hours.

So I’m sitting here with Finnick in his quarters on the day of the wedding that everyone in 13 is invited to. Both Finnick and I are pacing the room while Gale and Beetee who are looking at us weirdly.

“What if she doesn’t go through?” Finnick asks as he sits on the bed.

“Annie will go through with it Finnick, I promise you” Gale says and then I realise I should be worried about Finnick, not myself.

“Finnick, trust me that look on her face when she saw you for the first time in months, she’s never going to let you go ever” I say with a soft laugh which seems to calm him down.

“It happens before everyone’s wedding. No matter who it is. But anyway come on Finnick its show time” Beetee says with a laugh as they all walk down to where they are preparing the wedding. After a few couple of minutes before Annie comes out, my eye catches Katniss on Annie’s side of the stage with little Willow on her hip who is sleeping peacefully and next to them is Johanna. Katniss’ eyes catch mine and I look away towards Annie who is wearing a dress created by Effie’s hands. The exchanging of vows, the ‘ I do’s are exchanged and the rings before their kiss. There are cheers all around and they walk into the centre dance stage where they start to have their first dance. I see Katniss come up to me with Willow still sleeping.

“Four months old and she’s sleeping like there’s no tomorrow” I say with a chuckle as she sits next to me.

“She should get all the sleep she can get without nightmares as quick as she can” Katniss says gently with a soft laugh.

“Would you care to dance?” I ask her she looks around and a slow song comes on. She smiles and nods before looking at Willow.

“What about Willow?” she asks me and I smile as I signal Effie. “Effie! It’s been so long” Katniss says with a smile before Effie hugs her. I smile as I watch the two women communicate before Katniss hands over Willow. “If she starts crying or anything just call me okay” Katniss says with a smile as I take her hand in mine.

“Of course Katniss, but I’m sure she’ll sleep like a baby” Effie says and I chuckle as I lead Katniss around to the dance floor. Her arms and hands reach out to my shoulders while mine go to the middle between her waist and hips, which are wider from giving birth and being pregnant.

“I don’t know how I can every repay you for Willow. She gorgeous” I say with a smile. She smiles back but doesn’t say a word.

“Hey do you know where the pearl you gave me in the Quell went?” Katniss asks me and I smile.

“I do” I say as I rub my hands over her waist and back repeatedly.

“So Mr Peeta Mellark, where is my pearl?” she asks with a smile as she imitates Caesar’s voice as when he says my name.

“It’s a surprise” I say with a smile before looking over towards Finnick who nods back and continues to talk to the people of 12. “Katniss” I say nervously.

“Yeah?” she says with a smile before my hands drop off her waist and her hands drop of my shoulders.

“You know I’ve loved you since I was 5, I watched you walk home every day. When I saw you and Gale together I was jealous but I never stopped loving you. When you were 11 I almost watched you starve to death outside the bakery and then I tossed you the bread, and you and your family lived to see another day and I was thankful. Then I confessed my love for you during the 74th Annual Hunger Games. We both thankfully exited the arena because of you, we both lived to see another day.” I started saying as she placed her hands over her mouth which was wide open and smiling.

“Then came the Quarter Quell and we both entered the arena once again, and I had no knowledge that you were pregnant with our daughter. I promised to get you and only you out of that arena alive, because you have people you love. I shouldn’t have left you that third day during the Quell but we did, then you got taken to the capitol while I got taken here. The day I found out that we were going to be parents was the first interview you had with Caesar Flickerman, announcing we were going to have a daughter and the fact that she might not have both of her parents alive. Then the rescue team pulled your pregnant and hijacked body from the training centre and you don’t know how happy I was to see you, until you punched me in the nose, and I know you could’ve killed me on the spot if you got the chance”

There was a laugh from around the room from people watching. “then the cure for it failed by only a few details and I thought it was better than nothing, then the day you came back from District 8 was the day you were back to normal, the Katniss I loved was back.” I say as I slip a hand down into my pocket of my pants. “Then District 12, you said you finally loved me, and you sung that song.” I say as I get on one knee. “Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, the mockingjay, the woman I have loved since I was 5, would you make me the happiest man and father on earth” I pull out the ring with the pearl. “And marry me?” I ask.

“Peeta” she cries with a smile. “Yes… Of course” she says with a smile as she removes a hand from her face and I slip the ring on with no hesitation as I stand up. Suddenly one look at her and her lips attach to mine and we kiss for a bit as people cheer for us. She breaks us apart and cries happily into my shoulder. “Stay with me” she whispers into my ear.

“Always” I answer back with a smile as our lips find another’s again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo theres alot of time skips and I KNOW I KNOW IM UPLOADING ALOT OKAY I JUST WANNA GET THE WAR OVER AND DONE WITH  
> okay just please hear me out  
> i want katniss and peeta to move to 12 alreadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and im so desperateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> ok?  
> cool. good then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up... ummmmmmmmm... theres this thing people believe that baby hair and eyes do change colour and i was wondering just today if the baby had Peeta Hair/Katniss eyes but it was actually Peeta eyes/ Katniss Hair OKAY

**Chapter 10- Katniss’ POV**

“No Peeta please” I beg him as he walks towards the hovercraft, the tears falling from my eyes. He looks at me with a frown plastered on his face. Willow squirms on my hip and she looks at her father.

“I’m so sorry Katniss” he says as he grabs my hand with the ring and looks at it before kissing it. “I promise that I’ll come back and then we can go back to 12 and live with Willow and get married okay” he says to me. I start to cry in his arms and he rubs my back. “Shh Kat, it’s going to be okay ok” he says as he kisses Willow’s forehead before tracing his thumb over my cheek. I kiss him eagerly and hungrily but he pulls back so he doesn’t change his mind. I frown and look at Gale who is looking at us.

“I’ll come then” I say sternly. “If you can’t then I can’t either” I say and Peeta shakes his head before taking Willow from my arms.

“I’m so sorry Katniss…” he says as he hands Willow off to Annie who has tear stains all over her cheeks. “I’m so sorry” he says before I realised it’s too late, I’m already sedated.

\- - - 24 hours later - - -

I wake up to the sound of beeping and someone talking to a baby. I sit up and look over to see Prim holding Willow in her arms as Effie, Haymitch and Annie around my bed.

“Nice to see you up sweetheart, I guess we put too much of that stuff in your needle” says Haymitch.

“Where’s Peeta?” I ask and they all look towards one another.

“Katniss…” Effie starts

“Gale, Peeta, Boggs, and Finnick went to the capitol to capture snow” Annie says as she walks up to me. I can tell she’d been crying. I nod and look over to Willow, I have to be there for her.

\- - - 2 days later - - -

Annie and I are in her living quarters with Willow. Apparently morning sickness is hitting her really hard unlike me when I was pregnant with Willow, which was a few weeks and I was good as gold. I watch as my Daughter and probably my only child crawls around the room speedily. Annie comes back out of the bathroom tiredly but stops to look for Willow on the ground so she won’t trip over her. I pick Willow up and place her on my hip and we walk off into command. We sit there and listen to Plutarch and Coin talk before the Capitol System comes up talking about all sorts of stuff until I see it.

“The following people were caught on camera a before the footage went out but we have news people of Panem. The following” someone says before the people I know and memorise come to screen. “Boggs, Hawthorn Gale, Odiar Finnick, Mellark Peeta and people we cannot identify died today-” I get up not wanting to hear more before both Annie and I are both Sedated again.

\- - - 2 weeks later - - -

I’m inside another hospital room, again but this time I remember why I was sedated again. Peeta, Gale and Finnick… Dead… the though go’s through my mind multiple times and I start sobbing. There’s no-one like Peeta’s arms that will never hold me again. No-one can replace him. I hear the door open and don’t even bother to check who it is until the person repeats something I’ve heard before.

“It’s a big, big, big, big day Katniss” Effie says as she comes up to me and hugs me. I smile sadly as Haymitch comes in with Willow and starts talking.

“Caesar wants to meet Willow during interview in 10 minutes so hurry up Sweetheart” he says as he throws a pink dress at me. I’m really confused what’s happening until I’m behind stage and they welcome me on.

“Katniss, now we all know who this is. Isn’t she gorgeous? Her hair looks like yours but lighter right now and her eyes, reminds me of…” he says but I beat him to it.

“Peeta” I say sadly and Willow hits her silver dress with her tiny hands. I place Willow down on the large seat that Peeta and I sat on once. Her reaction only causes something to stir inside me and I frown. “Daddy’s not here anymore Willow. You can’t see him anymore” I say “He’s not coming back” I say as a lone tear slips down my cheek and I look at my ring he gave me.

“So we all heard that wonderful speech he made when he proposed in 13… it was wonderful and beautiful. Now Katniss, what did you think?” he asked me.

“I thought it was wonderful… the sweetest thing he had ever done… unfortunately we won’t be able to get Married” I say with a frown.

“Well we were all hoping for a public wedding, but my guess is as good as everyone’s is that it’s going to be private” Caesar says. I frown angrily.

“What do you mean? I can’t get Married to someone that’s dead” I spit out and that’s when I hear it.

“And how can you be so sure that I’m dead Katniss” I hear a male voice. I pinch myself and flinch. I have to be dreaming… right?

“A big warm welcome to the one and only” at this point I’m standing. “Mr Peeta Mellark” I see him walk into the light and smile. I’m immediately on my feet and running as Peeta walks a couple of metres on stage he looks over to me and hugs me. I start to let the tears flow out as we stay in each other’s arms.

“I thought you were dead” I say happily as I cry. He shakes his head and I see tears threatening to come out of his blue eyes.

“I promised Katniss, I Promised you so many things and I’m here now” he says before we kiss. After we realise that there’s a crowd behind us, we break apart and walk over to Caesar hand in hand but that’s when he stopped. “Willow, she looks so…”

“Different, I know Peeta… I guess the myth about babies’ hair and eye colour does exist” I say with a laugh as I pull him along to Willow before picking her up. He smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. And with that we continue the interview.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i really REALLY REAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYYYY WANTED EVERYONE EXCEPT BOGGS TO LIVE SO FINNICK IS ALIVE  
> I REPEAT FINNICK IS ALIVE  
> anyway this is the execution and then the reunion is next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT and tell me how this chapter is (it takes me about an hour to type it so yaaaaaaa

**Chapter 11- Katniss’s POV**

I stand here in my full Mockingjay outfit. Waiting for the Que for Snow’s execution. Then they signal me to walk in to where the entrance to the 75th Annual Hunger Games was held. I walk down the path. I’m not going to show any weakness today, no emotions but fury and anger. Coin sent that bomb that killed Prim, which I would never forgive her for. Snow, sent me into those games. I walk up to them and see snow who is smiling. I see Peeta who is holding Willow, Effie, Haymitch and Plutarch to my Left and to my right is Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Gale and Beetee. Ahead of me is Coin. I withdraw my arrow into the bow and hold it. Then I change my direction and it its coin’s heart and she topples. President Snow starts laughing and I drop my bow and start to unpin my mockingjay pin when I’m sedated again.

\- - - 1 week later - - -

I wake in a hospital bed again and I start to panic as I sit up. My mother sits beside me and tells me to calm down. She says I’m on trial so I can’t leave my new living quarters in the mansion for a week or 2 until its over.

“Where’s Peeta and Willow?” I ask.

“Peeta and Willow are in their own quarters for now.” She says as we walk down to my own.

“I want to see Peeta and Willow” I say as I walk through a corridor. My mother only smiles as she opens the door. I immediately see Willow on the bed next to Peeta as he talks to her.

“You mama is the best person in the world Willow, I’ve loved her since I was 5 years old and at the age of 18 now, we are both engaged” he says before looking up towards me. “Katniss”

“Peeta” I breathe before we walk to one another and embrace each other with each other’s arms. “Stay with me” I whisper against his lips.

“Always” he says against mine and we kiss. When we break apart, we look at willow. Who is crawling around the bed like she’s in a show or something? We laugh as she looks at us confused before I scoop her up into my arms and she giggles. I watch as the days go by and Peeta makes use of the family time until Willow goes to sleep. He sits next to me and smiles and I continue to look at him.

“Peeta” I say before kissing him again. He smiles and brushes a bit of hair out of my face.

“Yes Katniss” he says delivering a kiss to my lips again. I smile.

“I love you” I say as I roll on top of his body.

“I love you too” he says before kissing me. “Are we looking for something…? I don’t know… deeper than a kiss?” he says with a smirk before I slap him.

“I don’t want to get pregnant again Peeta” I whine and he kisses me gently. We break apart when the pounding of the doors and Haymitch walks in.

“I hope you two weren’t-”

“NO” we yell at the same time to him

“Okay! Peeta your trial’s up, you can go back to 12” Haymitch says as he drags Peeta of the bed. I throw a dirty look at Haymitch.

“Sorry sweetheart, you have to stay for another week with the kid” he says and I frown.

“No” I say sternly but that’s when Peeta turns towards me.

“Katniss, do you want to move into my house in the village?” Peeta asks me and I nod. He smiles. “It’s a good thing you and Willow are staying here because I want everything when you get back to be a surprise ok” he tells me and I nod.

“You know I don’t like surprises though” I say with a smile. He chuckles and nods.

“I know you don’t Katniss but I assure you that you are going to love this one” he says before he kisses me. I sigh and nod as he packs his bags and leaves with Haymitch leaving me with Willow. The days pass and Annie who is around 4 to 5 months pregnant comes and visits me and watches me with Willow so she could be a good mother.

“No I’m serious Katniss, you are such a good mother” she says and I frown.

“I’m not the best, you look at Peeta and you think he’ll be the best Father this kid could ever have” I say with a frown, missing Peeta every second. Annie frowns and looks over towards the door as Finnick walks in.

“Hey Annie, my turn to piss of Katniss” he says with a chuckle as Annie nods and walks over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Hello Katniss” he says in that mysterious tone with a smile as he sits in the chair near me. I pull a soft smile and watch as Willow crawls around the room. “I recon she’ll be like you, loving the woods and will most likely inherit your ability to never miss a shot with an arrow.” He says with a chuckle. “You don’t want to have more kids with him don’t you” he says with a chuckle.

“How did you-”

“Easy, you were about to go on a rant how much you want her to be like Peeta… and you have fears about starting a family” he says with a chuckle.

“I guess that what I said about people knowing my secrets before I know them myself is true” I say with a chuckle. “Why are you hear Finnick” I ask getting down to the business.

“You’ve been cleared, get packed. Annie can look after Willow while you wait” he says with a chuckle before I look over towards the door and see Annie holding her swollen Stomach. She smiles and I stand up before pulling out my small bag with mine and Willow’s belongings. They looked at me like ‘what the fuck Katniss? Why do you have this lying around’ and looked at one another.

“Let’s go” I said as I picked up Willow and walked out the room, Finnick and Annie tailing behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we go based off after the war from Mockingjay, little cute moments with Katniss and Peeta altered to have cute little Willow in it who is now 8 months old. Finnick (yes he's alive) and Annie had had thier little son Finn, who is 1-2 months old

**Chapter 12- Katniss’ POV**

I walk back from my unsuccessful hunting trip through the woods, bow and arrows still swinged around my back. I walk up to the path to see a familiar blond figure out in the gardens with Willow until I see who it is. Peeta.

“Hey Peeta, I’m just going to quickly drop these off at the butcher” I say and he jumps and turns to look at me. “Can you take my bow and that?” I ask

“Oh, hey sorry you scared me” he says with a chuckle before nodding. “I found these by the forest, well actually Willow did” he said directing towards the 8 month old on the ground which was looking at us quietly. “They’re Primroses” he says and that’s when I break. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back. We stand there hugging until Willow brings us back to our senses.

“Mama” Willow whines “papa”. We break apart with a chuckle and look at her as she stands up and reaches her arms up towards us. “Up” she giggles as Peeta lifts her up. I walk off towards the butcher and hand my few birds in. she accepts them and I smile. People look at me as I walk through town and when I enter the house, I immediately smell the baking of bread. 

“I’m home” I say loudly as I walk into the Kitchen to find Willow trying to eat the left over cheese buns. “Willow, what do you think you are doing sweetie?” I ask with a chuckle before kissing her forehead. I turn around to see Peeta at the doorway and smile. “Peeta, how did Willow get my cheese buns?” I ask as my hands go on my hip but the smile can’t seem to fall of his place. He chuckles and I sigh.

“I baked them for her, I read that she’s supposed to be introduced to new foods around this age, especially since she’s going to be teething soon” he says, and then I realise how much he’s been reading about parenting.

The next day it rains, Peeta and I sit outside the door watching Willow splash around in the puddles and mud. I look over to Peeta and smile but he doesn’t notice, the only thing he’s watching is Willow. I turn back to where Willow is, who is now standing up and reaching out wards the rain as it gets heavier. I stand up and walk over to her before picking her up and placing her on my hip. I walk over to Peeta who is standing up and watching me with a big smile on his face.

“You know she looks a lot like you, except for the eyes. She must’ve got them from me” he says with a chuckle before kissing me. I respond back quickly before pulling away. “It’s almost Christmas soon, are you excited Willow?” he asks to the child on my hip.

“Ya!” Willow says in her high pitch voice.

The next day the rain stops and a knock comes from the door, I open it to find Finnick and Annie who is holding her son in her hands. “Hey” I say as I open the door opens wide. “So this is Finn” I say before hugging Annie. They walk into the Kitchen and I follow. “I’m going to find Peeta” I say before walking out of the room to go upstairs to find the shower running, I assume that he’s just woken up and I turn to Willow’s room to find her in the cot awake. I smile and pick her up to get her dressed before walking down stairs with her on my hip.

“Aww look at Willow Finnick” Annie says before standing up to look at her on my hip.

“Willow, can you say hello to Annie and Finnick” I coo towards her. Willow giggles with a bright smile.

“He-o a-ie ai fi-ick” she says with a smile as I place her on the ground. She gets onto all fours and scrambles towards someone behind me. I turn to see Peeta kneeling down to Willow on the ground.

“Dada up” willow says as her arms go out to Peeta, who immediately picks her up and almost throws her in the air making her giggle, when she’s on his hip Peeta looks at me with a smile.

“Morning” he says before kissing me on the cheek. I smile back. “What time were you up?” he asks me curiously as he puts the cheese buns in the oven, I smile.

“I went hunting so about 9, 10-ish” I say looking at the clock which read 11.

“Geez at least you guys get sleep” Finnick says with a chuckle before looking towards Annie who was walking out with Finn. “She’s feeding him” he says with a smile. I nod and turn to Willow who is sitting in her chair, watching the cheese buns as they cook in the oven. “She has your likings for cheese buns” Finnick says with a laugh and I look at him.

“She’s a lot like Katniss, Except for the distancing part” Peeta says as he pulls the buns out of the oven and puts the 20 on a plate.

“She gets that from you Peeta” I say with a chuckle before feeding Willow. “Her eyes are just like yours too, and her personality. And I bet she’s good with art and baking too” I say with a smile.

“No, she already likes the forest so much, she’ll be like you” he says with a smile.

“God you really don’t want ano-” Finnick starts but I cut him off with a glare before he says anything more.

“Don’t want what Katniss?” Peeta asks concerned and confused. I shake my head as I look at Willow and watch her as she has almost eaten a whole bun. “She doesn’t want what?” he asks Finnick and I throw him another glare.

“Kid” Finnick blurts and I throw him another glare before walking up the stairs and into the bathroom where I lock myself in and lean my head against the door. Where I hear the bedroom door open.

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant Katniss, because I think one is enough for now” Peeta says through the door. I stand up and open the door before looking at Peeta.

“No I’m not Peeta” I say before he hugs me and I hug him back. “you know how I feel about kids, that’s why I want Willow to be like you” I say softly before he kisses me.

“I want her to be like you” he says. “or both of us” he says with a smile. I smile back as we walk down the stairs. “I’m pretty sure you aren’t pregnant anyway, we haven’t done anything really intimate anyway” he says and I smile and chuckle. I walk in to Finnick and Annie eating the cheese buns and look at Peeta.

“Looks like you’ve got another batch to make Peeta” I say with a laugh and he laughs back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so a short one because i didjnt know what to write

**Chapter 13- Peeta’s POV**

I sit here watching Katniss while she talks to the newly one year old. I smile. Willow has grown to be so much like her mother and I’m glad. Willow giggles as Katniss tickles her stomach and says over and over again “I’m going to take all your presents Willow” while Willow sits there laughing “no mama”. I chuckle as Willow attempts to tickle Katniss who pretends to laugh.

“Okay calm down you two, Willow needs to open her presents” I say with a chuckle as both of them look up to me. Willow slowly goes onto her feet before taking cautious steps towards me. I kneel down and watch as she trips and I quickly catch her before picking her up. “Good job Willow” I encourage before walking over to Katniss who is sitting on the couch. Willow takes up the smallest present and tries to open it, Katniss helps her by putting a hole in the paper and Willow opens it. She opens all the presents before we eat and put her to sleep.

\- - - 2 months later - - -

It’s Katniss’ Birthday and I’m planning something beautiful. Thanks to the help of the capitol, it’s all set up. I walk out with Katniss to the lake where we spot a blanket with food in it. Katniss smiles and looks to Willow.

“Look willow, Look what dada did for mama” she says and willow smiles.

“dwo wi-ow gwet swome?” she asks and I chuckle.

“Yes Willow” he says with a chuckle as we sit down. We complete the picnic before moving down to the meadow where she finds most of our friends out there.

“Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Johanna” she says. I chuckle “Haymitch, Effie, Gale” she stops at gale before smiling. He smiles back and looks at Willow who is sleeping on my hip.

“So this is the little one” gale says towards my hip and he smiles. “Looks almost like Katniss, she’s got some of Peeta’s features though” he says with a chuckle.

“She has a name Gale” Katniss says with smile.

“Yeah but I can’t call her Catnip like you can I?” he asks with a chuckle.

“She’s a toast baby so just call her that” Johanna mumbles and I throw her a look for encouraging Gale any further.

“God have you both been teaming up against me or something?” Katniss says with a chuckle with a shake of her head. The rest of the day is spent in the meadow, were I watch Katniss play with Willow and Effie admire the pair. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding day (AWWWWWWWWWWWW) and guess what  
> a honeymoon

**Chapter 14 - Peeta’s POV**

I sit in our house that we live in at the victor’s village. Finnick, Haymitch, Beetee and Gale are around me. I’m nervously fiddling with the arm of the white Tuxedo I’m wearing. Our wedding clothes were made in the Capitol based off what we wore for the Quarter Quell interview. I knew what Katniss looked like, well the dress that is. But apparently there had been some changed. The boys and I walk down to the Meadow, where I see Willow with Finn and Annie. Willow has a flower in her hair and a familiar pearl. Im guessing Katniss gave it to her I stand nervously at the end, waiting for her arrival.

**Katniss’ POV**

I stand her wearing the dress that the capitol made me from the Quarter Quell with a few adjustments. The dress was longer and still really… over the top. My hair is let out but has a single braid holding it together. My hair has numerous amounts of Primroses and white flowers from the meadow in it.

“It’s beautiful” I hear Effie say and I turn to her. “You really are a beautiful bride” she sniffs as she dabs her eyes and I chuckle.

“Don’t go crying on me now Effie” I say and all the girls around me chuckle. I look in my hair and find a familiar pearl sitting in one of the flowers. “This is…” I ask but trail off before receiving a nod from a few others. I take it out and put it in Willow’s hair before the girls walk off.

The wedding goes on. I walk up the aisle. The vows goes on, Peeta says something similar to the way he proposes to me. I talk about how I fell in love with him, through the games and Quell. And about how we have Willow now. The ‘I do’s are announced, then the exchanging of the rings before the kiss. The cheers from the crowd erupts as we kiss but eventually we break apart.

“I love you Peeta Mellark” I whisper against his lips. He smiles.

“I love you too Katniss Mellark” he whispers before kissing me again. We break apart from the familiar one year old walks slowly up to us. “Hey Willow, do you want to see Finn” he asks as he hold Willow’s hands.

“Ya!” she says before holding her tiny hands up to me “Finn” she calls out as I pick her up and walk her over to Annie and Finn. “Mama” she says and I look at her.

“Yes Willow” I say and she smiles.

“whe- you get bwack, can you a dada take mwe ou- -o woo-s” she asks me and I smile and nod.

“Sure” I say with a smile before putting her down on the ground next to Finn. “Hello Finn” I say before ruffling his hair.

“He-o Ka-iss” he says and I smile before looking at Annie.

“Thank you so much for looking after Willow while we’re away” I say with a smile and she nods.

“No problem, plus I’m hoping they become fast friends” she says with a smile before Finnick comes up behind her and kisses her. I turn around to see Peeta talking to Haymitch. During the reception, there’s the toasting and first dance. Eventually we go home where we loose ourselves and wake up the next day packing our bags for the honeymoon. Peeta quickly makes cheese buns for breakfast and I quickly eat them before there’s a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to find Finnick and Annie with Finn and Willow. I smile and let them in before giving them the house key.

“So we’re going to be gone for a few days. Call us if you need call. Thank you so much for looking after Willow” I say before kissing Willow’s head who looks at me.

The next few days are spent wisely. Peeta takes me to district 4 and we have a daylong swim before having dinner out in the shops. The remainder of the night if filled with a blur. Eventually we are on the train back to 12. While Peeta’s sleeping I walk out and move to the back of the train where I sit for hours just thinking. Eventually Peeta walks out of the door and sits next to me.

“Hey, were almost back, do you want to get dressed?” he asks me and I nod.

“Sure” I say with a smile before we go back to our room. I sit on the bed and immediately shred my clothes and pull out new ones from the bag. I feel Peeta’s eyes on me and I look at him who’s staring at me. It like my mind only clicks that I’ve literally shred myself in front of Peeta, my newlywed husband. I rush to find some clothes to throw on when I hear Peeta say something behind me.

“I’ll join you if that’s okay” he says as he begins to shred his shirt and that’s when I stop him.

“No you don’t have to” I say as I put some proper clothes on and turn around to see him wearing his shirt again. I let out a breath and sit on the bed. “Sorry, I’m just not used to…” I trail off and point to myself and then him.

“Nudity?” he asks and I nod embarrassed. He chuckles and smiles. “If you don’t feel comfortable with it then neither do I” he says and I roll my eyes as he sits on the bed. I feel the train pull to a halt and I immediately know that we are back in 12. We are greeted by Effie, Haymitch and a very tired Finnick.

“Finnick? Is Finn and Willow really that tough?” I ask and I hear him chuckle.

“No, Finn is. Willow is a piece of cake” he says as we all walk down the crowded town centre. I grasp Peeta’s hand tightly as we walk through until we eventually make it to the Victor’s Village. When we walk through the gates, Willow is sitting on the grass with Finn and Annie, who is holding a bag.

“MAMA” Willow Squeals. “DADA”. We watch as the toddling child attempts to run but fails and stops half way. I chuckle as I watch Peeta run up to our one year and four month child and her father reunite.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Katniss’ POV**

I sit up in the bed that Peeta and I share. I had been feeling really nauseous lately and I don’t know why. Peeta stirs next to me and slowly sits up to me. I can hear the gently and tiny footsteps through the hallway and as I suspect, when I open the door Willow is sitting on the ground patiently waiting for us.

“Mama” she says as she stands up and looks at me. “Where Dada?” she asks and I smile.

“Katniss is that Willow?” Peeta asks from the bathroom. I smile and nod before realising that he couldn’t see me.

“Yeah” I yell “I’m going to put Willow in her room while you have a shower” I say as I don’t wait for a response and quickly walk across the hallway to her room. I put her in her enclosed play area before walking back in the room where I see an unclothed Peeta. “PEETA” I yell and he looks at me as my hands go over my eyes. He laughs and obviously knowing about how much I hate when people are naked.

“Katniss, we’re married” he reminds me. I let out a bitter laugh.

“Yeah so?” I say as I try to navigate with my feet and hands over my eyes.

“We’re supposed to be comfortable but if this doesn’t fix itself then” he says with a chuckle before moving my hands off my eyes where I still see him naked. “I’ll have to fix it myself” he says before lifting me over his shoulder.

“PEETA, where are you taking me” I yell and giggle at the same time.

“Off to the shower we go” he says and then I become more serious.

“Peeta” I say.

“Yeah” he says as he opens the bathroom door.

“I think I’m going to throw up” I say and he quickly plops me down on the ground and closes the door, giving me privacy. I run to the toilet and empty out the leftovers of last night’s dinner before turning the shower on. I have a shower, get dressed and brush my teeth and my hair before walking into the kitchen to find Effie with Willow and Peeta in the kitchen cooking.

“Hello Katniss” she says to me and I smile, before turning to sit down on the chair. “Peeta said you’d been feeling quite ill lately and I thought that maybe you’d like to come talk to me for a start then come shopping with me.” Effie suggested with a smile and I nodded before following her out the room and up the stairs.

“Katniss, I was talking to Peeta this morning and he said you’ve been that sick that you haven’t even been hunting… so what’s wrong?” she asked me and that’s when an idea formed in my mind.

“If Peeta asks where I went, say that I’ve gone to the bathroom okay” I say and Effie looks at me strangely.

“What on earth-” Effie starts before I put my index finger to her mouth.

“Effie, I think I might be pregnant again” I whisper. “You can’t tell Peeta that I think that okay” I say and she nods.

“Just hurry” she says and I race to our bathroom where I find the test. I wait five minutes then I look at the result. A faint pink like forms then I pray to the gods that it stays that way, but knowing my luck I look longer and see another pink line forming next to the first. Positive. The door in the bedroom suddenly bursts open and I assume it’s Peeta as he’s the only male in the house.

“Katniss are you okay” he says before the door in the bathroom bursts open. I barely have enough time to respond before putting the test in the trash. Dam me for not locking the door. “Katniss… what’s that” he says as he looks at the test in my hands and I try to hide it from him.

“It’s nothing Peeta” I say before he jumps to get it from me. He somehow takes it from my grasp and I look at him shocked before attempting to run away. He looks at me and doesn’t look at the test.

“Tell me” he growls and I gulp. “What this is” he says and I look at him.

“It’s a pregnancy test” I say quietly and guiltily. “Don’t look at it please” I beg him and he looks at me. I see his head move towards it and i close my eyes hoping he’ll not look at it.

“What does the two white lines mean?” he asks before moving me to get the box. I freak out and get to it before he does but unfortunately I get it but the wrong side is facing him. “Katniss… You’re pregnant” he says shocked and I look at him and nod ever so slightly. He chuckles and hugs me. Dam me for my mistakes. He places the box out of my hands and into the bin with the test into the bin. “I can’t believe it, we’re going to have another baby” he laughs, then I notice the tears falling from his eyes, but they aren’t tears of sadness, but the best kind; tears of joy. Then at that moment Peeta kisses me and I too realise that, all along I wanted this, and I too am happy.

“Peeta” I say as he hugs me tightly. “I love you” I say and his eyes shine a bright blue.

“I love you too” he says and we kiss before the door bursts open and we see Haymitch in the doorway.

“What are you two getting all like this for” he asked gesturing between the two of us. And I look at Peeta before shaking my head and he sighs. “What are you not telling me?” he asks and I sigh.

“Why are you here Haymitch?” I ask and he sighs.

“The kid wants you” he says and I stand up and walk out of the room to Effie and Willow.

“E-ie swaid that you mwight bwe ge-ing me a ba-y bro-er or si-er” Willow says as she toddles up to me and I smile.

“Willow, Mama is going to have another baby, are you exited?” I ask and she nods.

“Ya” she says before hugging me.

“Dada is exited too” she says and I feel another set of arms wrap around me.

“So are you pregnant?” Effie asks and I sigh with a nod. “Oh my Katniss, don’t you two breed like no tomorrow” she says and I blush.

“Great now I have to deal with you” Haymitch says and I frown.

“Please don’t tell anyone when they come tomorrow please” I say to them and they sigh, they nod and smile and I smile gently back.

Peeta and I are having another baby. Which means I have another shot to make sure it’s just like him. I smile in my mind at him bonding with the baby and making bread and sketching with his child, and suddenly I don’t feel bad anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welll yeah

**Chapter 16- Peeta’s POV**

I open the door to see Finnick, Finn and Annie along with Effie, Haymitch, Johanna, Gale and Beetee, I let them in and they all walk in to see Katniss playing with Willow. They all walk past and say happy birthday to me.

“Katniss, do you want me to put Willow to bed?” I ask expecting her to say no and that she can do it. My suspicions were correct when she shook her head and walked away with the yawning Willow on her hip. I smile and when she’s out the room I smirk to the others at they look at me confused. “She’ll take her time” I say and they all look at me weird.

“Peeta…” Effie looks at me confused but suspecting what I’m about to say. Expectantly when I breath to talk Katniss walks in and looks at me.

“PEETA” she says before pushing me up against the wall and her arm pushes against my chest. “I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY IT YOU WILL BE A VERY BURNT BAKERS BOY YOU UNDERSTAND” she says and I chuckle before kissing her.

“Nope” I say “you’re hormones are out of whack so you’ll be glad that I said it and not you” I say and she sighs before releasing me and walks out the room.

“What do you mean by, and I quote ‘hormones are out of whack’?” Finnick asks.

“Um, Katniss is once again-”I start to say before someone cuts me off.

“Pregnant” Katniss says as she trips over and bumps into me. “I’m pregnant” she says as I hold her against me. “I’m so sorry Peeta I didn’t mean what I said” she says to me as she pulls my shirt so our faces are really close.

“Katniss, I know you didn’t mean it” I say and she sighs against my lips before pulling me closer to her.

“Oi you two please stop” Johanna says annoyed and I smile and pull Katniss into a hug on my side.

“Okay Katniss I may have blurted something to Caesar yesterday when I was talking to him about your pregnancy and he may me organising an interview and I’m so sorry” Effie says quietly. Katniss sighs and I smile.

“It’s okay Effie, we’re due for a talk anyway” I say. Caesar is very close to us tributes and capitol citizens now and I shrug.

As if on cue the cameras are hauled through the front door and into our living room and the screen comes on before we are moved by Effie to sit on the couch before the screen comes on and Caesar is on our screen.

**Katniss POV**

“Welcome all to today’s special interview with Peeta and Katniss Mellark-” the rest of his sound is cut out from Willow’s cries. get up and leave hoping not to go back but when I get to the room and basically sit there for about five minutes, Effie rushes me out and reminds me that I left Peeta alone but when I walk out, Beetee is having a nice long talk with Caesar. “Ah There’s the girl on fire” Caesar says and I smile.

“Nice to see you too Caesar” I say sarcastically but he seems to ignore my comment.

“And there’s Willow, look at her all grown up” Caesar says with a smile and I smile back trying not to be rude. “How old?” he asks but when I go to answer Peeta beats me to it.

“One year and a couple of months I think” he says and Caesar smiles.

“So would we be expecting another soon or eventually” Caesar asks and that’s when both Peeta and I yell.

“NO” we yell in union and Caesar chuckles. “No” I say a little more forcefully. “Willow’s enough” I say calmly.

“For now” Peeta says and I throw him a look.

“Hear that people ‘for now’!” Caesar says and the crowd erupts “so we are expecting a little one soon” he says with a smirk.

“NO” I say and everyone looks at me. “No we’re not” I say.

“You know that you can only hide it for so long Katniss” Peeta whispers in my ear and I slap him.

“I know but I don’t want all of Panem to know that I’m pregnant” I hiss, unfortunately too loud.

“Hear that people, the girl on fire is once again pregnant” Caesar says. Oops.

“Mama” Willow says in my arms. “Dwoes dis mwean dat Wi-ow go-in –o bwe a bwig si-ser?” Willow asks and I smile

“Yes Willow, but you can’t meet your baby brother or sister for nine months as mama has to look after the baby before you can meet him or her” I say and Peeta coughs loudly. I turn to look at Finnick who is laughing. “What did you say?” I ask Peeta who is now laughing so hard that his hands are on his head.

“Katniss…” Peeta says trying to calm himself down then I realise that Caesar is laughing as well.

“PEETA” I say harshly as I pin Peeta to the couch. Everyone stops and looks. “Tell me” I say again and he gulps.

“You won’t…” he starts and then he chuckles “Okay fine” he says. “We were talking about you and the obvious facts that your hormones are very… umm… different while you are you know… pregnant” he says and I sigh before giving him a kiss and letting him sit up.

“Well looks like our time is up ladies and gentlemen! Farewell to the Victors and others in the Mellark household and I’ll see you in a couple months’ time when Katniss is very obviously pregnant.” Caesar says before the screen goes black and then the cameras are rolled out the house.

“So Katniss, what did you get Peeta for his birthday?” Annie asks me and I smile.

“Another kid” I say with a laugh. Everyone else laughs and I look at Peeta. “No but I’ll give him my present tonight” I say and they all nod. The rest of the afternoon is spent opening Peeta’s presents and Dinner where I eat and then throw it back up. Peeta comforts me through the disgustingness of it all. Then we spend some time with Willow before she goes to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> It has been really hard lately. with Bullying and i've fallen into a hole of depression i've been struggling. but good news is that i'm better now!!

**Chapter 17- Katniss’ POV**

I sit up in bed next to Peeta. It had been one and a half months since his birthday and I’ve begun to notice the signs of life growing inside of me. Morning are filled with nausea while afternoons I sleep, required Peeta’s request. Peeta and I go about our normal daily routine. We wake up, Peeta normally comforts me while I feel nauseous, but today it’s different, I only feel tired from a few hours of sleep. We get up and get dressed before going downstairs to get Willow up from her bed and dressed before cooking breakfast. Willow asks if she can feel the baby yet and I tell her not yet but soon. Rarely the sober Haymitch wanders in but most of the time he’s drunk and we brush him out of the house, hoping Willow won’t take up after him. Peeta, Willow and I eat the cheese buns he’s made and we make small talk.

“I’m going to the bakery okay” Peeta says towards me before scooping Willow into his arms and she giggles.

“DADDY PUT ME DOWNNN” she giggles as Peeta continues to annoy her.

“You know some day you’ll drop her and it won’t be my fault” I say with a smile and he chuckles before putting Willow on the ground to interact with Buttercup. “I’ll still cook you” I say and the usual hiss comes from the thing before purring from Willow petting him. I chuckle, she’s not like me otherwise she would’ve hated buttercup, but I guess he gets that from Peeta.

“Okay then, the one person I am allowed to drop is you, anywhere, anytime” he says with a smirk and I slap him hard. “Love you” he says before walking out the door and I’m left to take care of Willow.

“Do you want to go to the meadow today Willow?” I ask and she nods enthusiastically. I can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm as we walk out the door and into the forest where we go to the lake. I carefully teach her how to swim and before we know it, we have spent several hours in the meadow. We dry off and then I carry Willow back through the forest and back into the house where I am greeted by Peeta.

“Hey, did you two go to the meadow today?” he asks us and I smile.

“Yeah, I taught Willow how to swim” I say with a smile. He smiles back and looks at Willow in my hip.

“Daddy, Mama show mwe swim” she says and I smile.

“Did She?” he asks before looking up to me and kissing me quickly. “How you feeling?” he asks me and I sigh.

“Better, a lot better actually. I think I am in my second trimester now.” I say and he throws me a concerned look.

“Okay then… cheese buns?” he asks and I smile as I place Willow on the ground.

“Yeah sure, just let me go to the bathroom first” I say as I walk up stairs and go into the bathroom. I quickly get changed but before I notice it. The liquid running down my leg from my shorts… blood. I touch it thinking it’s obviously thinking that it’s not real. But when It is, I pass out.

An hour later I wake up in a pool of blood and my clothing covered. I cry. I’ve lost it… I’ve lost the baby. The one Peeta was so excited about and I was actually happy about. I get up and clean myself. I notice the smell of Cheese buns and hear the laughter of Willow and Peeta down stairs.

“See Willow, you knead the bread, like massaging it gently with your hands” I hear Peeta says before I hear a giggle.

“Daddy” she giggles. “It’s so weird” I hear s high pitched squeal and the footsteps around on the floor as I clean the blood off the ground. When I’m done I put the rags in the washing basket and make my way down stairs.

“Call with Caesar is in five Minutes Katniss” I hear him call and the footsteps coming towards me before they stop in front of me.

“Okay” I say as I move past him into the light of the seat which I realise was a mistake.

“You look really pale, are you throwing up again?” he asks me and I shake my head. He somehow believes me and I realise that shaking my head was a massive mistake. I hear the TV in the next room playing and Peeta leaves me in the kitchen.

“Ah Peeta welcome!” Caesar says loudly and I sigh before running into the room where Willow is sleeping gently in Peeta’s arms. “Girl on fire! Welcome” Caesar says to me and I smile but I can’t help from the tears falling down my face.

“Katniss… What’s wrong?” he asks and I shake my head. Most of the time is spent talking about Willow or life in 12, but eventually I stand up and leave. Peeta calls my name as I run out the house and I run into the woods where I sit on the log and cry. Half an hour later Peeta comes in with Willow. “Katniss… what’s wrong?” he asks me and I turn to see him next to me and watching Willow as she plays in the grass.

“Peeta… please don’t be mad at me… I’m so sorry” I cry and he pulls me closer.

“Hey Katniss… shh… its alright-”

“No it’s not” I sob. “Just promise-”

“Okay I promise… just tell me Katniss…” he says softly to me and I sob harder.

“There was… blood and… Peeta I think I’ve… lost it… the baby” I sob and he pulls me closer.

“Do you want… another?” he asks me and I nod.

“A boy… for Willow… for us” I whisper and he kisses my head, not daring to take his eyes of Willow for a second. We sit in the grass and Willow comes up to us and falls asleep. Peeta and I watch as the sun goes down before he speaks.

“We should probably get home… I’ll call Caesar and explain to him when we get back ok” he says and I nod as we both stand and I put Willow on my hip and we walk back. When we make it back I put Willow to sleep and I walk into the study where I hear Peeta talking.

“Hey Caesar”-“Yeah sorry about today”-“Yeah she’s ok…”-“No… She’s lost the baby”-“yeah miscarriage”-“she told me it was after lunch”-“Okay…she’s in the study if you want to speak to her”-“Okay… I’ll talk to you later”-“Bye” and with that Peeta puts away the phone.

“Hey” I say softly and he smiles.

“Hey” he say before hugging me.

“Everything will be okay” he says and I nod.

“Peeta” I say as I let go of him.

“Yeah” he says and I look at him.

“I think…” my fists clench and I look at him, throwing a warning look at him. “I think I’m having another attack… the cure only lasts so long remember” I say and he nods.

“Okay… hey it’s okay” he says and I shake my head. Now I struggle to talk.

“Just get willow and run Peeta… Leave” I say and he shakes his head and waists for me to calm down.

“Stay with me” I say once I’ve fought it off.

“Always”

A/N: Cringy? i thought so 🤣🤣🤣

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all plz comment and tell me what u think.  
> i down own the hunger games characters im borrowing them for a while. but this story is meh own ok?  
> 😀😁😀😁😀  
> i really REALLY enjoy writing these fanfics considering i just finished reading the novels so here it is...  
> please leav your feedback  
> each chapter is 1,000+ words so thats why it may be short but its not for me when i type it especially while im at school :))))))))


End file.
